The End
by phelipa
Summary: COMPLETE My interpretation of the last episode of third watch.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story!

The End

Major spoilers to end of Camelot the series finale!

Cruz

_I slipped the grenades into my pocket, the perfect place to hide them, and glanced up at Bosco, he hadn't seen them. I stood up and said "Let's go" He followed me; I think he was surprised I had brought him along. For the past while we haven't been getting along so good, but today…today was different._

_As we pulled up in front of the gang bangers club my lip curled in anger. I still couldn't believe what they had done. I fingered the shell of the grenades again, somewhat reassuring, then turned to Bosco, tossing my gun on the dashboard, no use for that. "K Bosco, stay here, call for backup when I give the sign" He looked at me, his face puzzled "How will I..." "You'll know" I cut him off. I pushed the door open and went to leave when his voice stopped me "Hey, are you sure you want me backing you up?" My heart leaped to my throat, this was more frightening than I what I was about to do._

_I sat back down and hesitated for a moment before gently leaning over. I took his face in my hands, it was smooth and cool, he must have just shaved. I took a shallow breath; his distinct scent filling my lungs, pausing then pulled him to me. It was a gentle kiss, my lips caressed his and I felt safe here with him._

Bosco

_She leaned into me, I'm not sure why, but she did. Her lips tasted faintly of smoke, a reminder of the danger she had been in just hours ago. My hands want to explore the rest of her body but something tells me that now isn't a good time, something else, deep inside tells me that if I don't now I'll never get the chance to again. I refrain, but gently kiss her back._

_She tastes so good, her lips taste different than everyone else's, even with the lingering smoke she's better than the others. As she breaks apart I linger for a minute, I don't want it to be over, not yet, but I let her go, this is how she works. _

_Something's happened, her face has changed, she looks serious and determined, and whatever she's going to do is going to happen. She pulls back and climbs out of the car. I watch her walk a few steps, she's so graceful, and her steps are somehow meaningful. As I watch her shove her hands deep in her pocket I suddenly realize. I want to cry out, but I can't. Finally I find my voice "Maritza!" I call. She turns, her face inquiring "I love you"_

Cruz

_Damn it! Why did he say that! I want to go back but I know that if I go back I'll have to suffer, at least this way death is painless, or it was until he said that. I stand where I am "Maurice, I have to do this, if not it will hurt to much, ask Santiago. I love you too, but don't make me suffer" I'm pleading, looking for a safe way out, but there is none. He nods and I turn, making my procession to death as quick as possible._

Bosco

_As I watch her walk away a part of me has died, left with her. Unbelievably, until now, I never realized how much she meant to me. I guess it's true that you don't know how much you really love something until it's gone, or in my case leaving._

Cruz

_They've let me in and as I stand in front of Marcel I feel a surprising amount of calm. He yells in my face but I don't hear anything, I'm fingering the grenades in my pocket, tracing the outline of the grid, it's time. I pull the keys out and hold them up "It's over" I say calmly and everything goes white._

Bosco

_I flinch as I watch the building explode into flames. I learn later that Cruz had leukemia, she would have died but it still hurts a lot. As the orange flames lick the building I let a tear stream down my face, no one would ever know our whole story but me. Cruz was special in her own way, she took care of herself and only herself. In some ways that was appealing and I guess that's what kept me loving her. Unfortunately I told her too late, I'm glad she didn't suffer though, and she went out with honour, the way she would have liked to._

_The end_

(A/N) Well I know this is almost the same as the eppy, I added in the I love you I just wanted to portray their feelings.


End file.
